Legend of BladeRend-Quest for the Anima Mundi
by BladeRend
Summary: I am BladeRend, I am the Melon God. I have lived in the mortal world for far too long, it is time i return to the BladeRealm and become a god.
1. Chapter 1-Prologue

Legend of BladeRend

Prologue

BladeRend, the mortal warrior who has lived in the human world for 15 years, he hoped only to return to the BladeRealm where he belongs...

My name is BladeRend, I am the Melon God of the BladeRealm, I have lived in torment for far too long, and my wish is to return home…

I possess lightning powers and speed, melon powers, I can sprout spirit wings and my left arm has the Melon Bringer my spirit arm and my weapon, Night's Edge, a powerful demon blade bestowed on me during my mortal adventures. It is my will that I return home and reunite with my loved ones. This is the story of how I returned to my home world and became a full God of Melympus.

Chapter 1- Escape from madness

So BladeRend, knowing the gods of the human world will never release him, he set foot to the bluffs overlooking the Baynation Sea.

BladeRend: 'The Gods of the mortal world will never release me from, this world...'

And BladeRend cast himself at the highest point in all of Minecraft. After 15 years of denial, it would finally come to an end, death would be the escape from madness.

As BladeRend fell hundreds of feet down, he hits a hard obsidian shard on the head. He would finally die and leave the mortal world once and for all...

As BladeRend wakes up, in his green fancy shirt and blue pants, he swipes his crimson red hair and rubs his emerald eyes. He finds himself staring at the front gates of the

BladeRealm, home sweet home!

As he approached, there were guards who would greet him and direct him to the palace. He walked up the grandest flight of stairs, BladeRend saw in the distance stood the palace of the BladeRealm, Melympus. BladeRend gingerly walks in front of the gate it to open by itself for him, welcoming him. Walking in, he sees the Gods of Melympus, his relatives, his siblings, his parents. Approaches him was the King of Melympus, his father Blazerdon. He is a 6' man with maroon hair and had a goatee, his eyes were emerald like BladeRend. He wore magical armor and BladeRend could sense his incredible strength and power.

King of Melympus: 'We have waited long for your arrival Melon God...'

BladeRend: 'Who...are you people, what did you call me?'

Blazerdon: 'It is me the King of Melympus, your own father, Blazerdon. And you my son are the God of Melon and you have returned.'

Blazerdon, the King of Melympus would help BladeRend to search his memory, a memory lost while he was accidentally transported to the mortal at birth.

BladeRend was the youngest prince of Melympus, when he was born, the palace was attacked and overrun by the escaped exiled wither undead and the whole Melympus was in panic,

the frantic Johanna, mother of the new born prince was in panic, she rushed to her safe obsidian room thinking the boy and her are safe, little did she know she would find the iron door that guarded the room to bust open and wither undead marched in to finish them off, but the Melon God was no pushover neither was his mother. Johanna fought all she could but she was overpowered by them. She dropped her blade of diamond but the new born baby did not cry, suddenly his emerald eyes glowed and green lightning struck through the obsidian roof and destroyed the wither undead, the new born prince's powers were too unstable and he was too young to control it, too much lightning struck till his mother could not hold off. The room was in ruin as soon as the baby tired and he fell through the missing block in the floor, his mother could not catch him in time and he fell and broke through the portal room and fell...

Through into the mortal minecraftian world...

BladeRend: 'I am the Melon God...I remember who I am!'

The gods looked at him with a smile...


	2. Chapter 2-Age of the Gods

Chapter 2-Age of the Gods

BladeRend was with Blazerdon in the park taking a stroll and having a talk

Blazerdon: 'Still not used to the BladeRealm i assume haha'

BladeRend: 'Yes this place is so, i dunno magical?'

Blazerdon: 'It is unlike the mortal Minecraft world, this is the BladeRealm, your grandfather BladeGoure made this multiplayer world and he wanted only his descendants to succeed before him.'

BladeRend: 'He succeeded?'

Blazerdon:'No, i was around when he died in war... the elder revanant killed him...'

BladeRend: 'Sad :(, but what's a revanant?'

Blazerdon: 'A revanant is powerful being close to the power of a melympian but when i grew up i defeated a revanant chief and sending back the elder revanant to the nether thus began the reign of Melympus!' Blazerdon's expression changes to a serious face.

BladeRend: 'Awesome, do I get a chance of getting a cool victory?'

Blazerdon: 'Yes my son, before you get a chance of re-unlocking your true Melon God strength, you must kill an enemy that has been in conflict with Melympus while you were in the mortal world.'

BladeRend: 'Who would that be?'

Blazerdon: 'He is a cruel revenant who has escaped from the nether and has constantly harassed the people of the BladeRealm, many of the gods tried to track him down but he is too cunning and quick for us to handle, that is why it must be you BladeRend, you possess hyper speed and if you can defeat this revanant, by the name of Rhatous, you will fully unlock your godly strength.'

BladeRend:'Alright I am willing to do so, how do I start?'

Blazerdon:'You must travel to the outer province of the BladeRealms, your sister is held charge there, go there and consult her as she knows where you can find enough power to kill an elite revanant.'

BladeRend sets off from the palace and starts to make his way to the city of Adlesvale, to find the power needed to kill Rhatous the revanant...

BladeRend stops by the stables of Melympus...

He sees a good friend he remembers.

BladeRend: 'Tibby! Good to see you again!'

Tibby was BladeRend's pet Monarch dragon, in the BladeRealm, ender dragons were tamed and transformed into more refined and powerful dragons that take part in battles, wars and adventure. It had tealish green skin, its tail tip was white, its eyes were amethyst.

Tibby: 'Groar'

BladeRend: 'Ok Tibby I need you to take me to Adlesvale, can you help me?'

Tibby steps out of the stables cell and stood 5'10 and lets BladeRend climb on his back.

BladeRend: 'Onward!'

The duo fly off to the adventure that awaits them.

As they pass by all the different cities from above, BladeRend enjoyed the view, he had not seen such breath taking sights for so long.

Upon seeing the Purple and Lapis lazuli flag, they dived towards the town hall...

BladeRend: 'We are here, Adlesvale.'

BladeRend hops off Tibby, and glances around, seeing the busy street of villagers and BladeRealm players but where is his sister?

BladeRend:'Hmm where is she?'

Tibby the tugs his arm, and directing him to a crowd 30 blocks behind. As BladeRend made his way through the crowd, he sees an injured man lying on the ground with a revanant runt locked in a magical cage. The revanant runt had an undead body and had tattered robes, it was growling at the players nearby while banging its razor bone claws at the cage bars.

BladeRend sees a girl in a creeper cape instructing medics to take the injured man to the Adlesvale hospital. The crowd disperses and as the girl turns and sees BladeRend, she smiles and walks toward him.

She was the eldest princess of Melympus, one of the strongest mages in the BladeRealm. She stood a tad shorter than Tibby, about 5'9 and has long straight bright purple hair, her eyes were Lapis blue and she had a very dark skin tone compared to BladeRend who had pale peach skin.

Kaitlin: 'BladeRend, so you have come to Adlesvale for a visit?'

BladeRend: 'Kaitlin?'

Kaitlin: 'Still finding it difficult to remember the BladeRealm?'

BladeRend: 'Uhh maybe, but right now Dad has tasked me to kill Rhatous and he said you know where i can find power to do so?'

Kaitlin with a smile says:'So you want kill that evil revanant, he has been harrassing the people all over the BladeRealm and he keeps getting away, the minion captured earlier which I assume you saw, was one of his servants. He must be stopped and if you are to find the power to kill the revanant...'

Kaitlin then signals to follow her, BladeRend and Tibby follow suit. They reach the harbor, Kaitlin points at the spruce wood ship saying: 'Tomorrow morning, that ship will leave for Mooshroom island, this Mooshroom island is no ordinary biome, there is a mysterious entrance in the biggest mushroom tree there, I will meet you there.'

BladeRend: 'What lies inside such a mysterious place?'

Kaitlin: 'I will tell you when we reach there, for now let's have a tour around Adlesvale.'

BladeRend follows her around the city, seeing all the houses and redstone machines that players built. They stop at the town hall, built by Kaitlin herself and shows BladeRend to his room for the night.'

Kaitlin:'You will sleep here for the night, while Tibby can sleep here with you or the stables outside.'

Tibby jumps around, showing he likes the room.

BladeRend:'He likes it here, let him stay?'

Kaitlin: 'Sure, make sure he doesn't grief haha.'

She then leaves the duo to rest for the night. But BladeRend, knowing he would be in for an adventure, he thinks to himself:' Hmm, I wonder what lies in the mysterious Mooshroom island?'


	3. Chapter 3-Island of the Spirit Grove

Chapter 3- Island of the Spirit Grove

BladeRend and Tibby wake up early in the morning to grab golden carrots for their journey, they meet Kaitlin at the harbor.

Kaitlin:' So are you ready for your journey?'

BladeRend:' Yes, when will the ship leave?' the curious boy asked

Kaitlin:' We have about an hour.'

Suddenly Blazerdon appears in front of them.

Blazerdon:' BladeRend you will be up for a great challenge and you will need assistance, you will need the power of the Gods.'

A Melympian symbol tattoo suddenly appears on Blazerdon's forehead and shoots out a rainbow beam onto BladeRend's forehead. BladeRend feels strong powers being bestowed on him. The eye of the Gods has been bestowed on BladeRend.

BladeRend:' What just happened?' he asked as he touches his forehead.

Blazerdon:' That son, is the Eye of the Gods.' He says while he points at it.

BladeRend:' What powers does it grant me?'

Blazerdon:' It is a tattoo mark on a Melympian's forehead that is worthy of carrying such power, it harnesses the powers of the gods and can see much more than your emerald melon eyes. Use it well, it will help guide you on your quest.'

BladeRend tries out the Eye of the Gods as he placed two fingers on it and a teal beam shoots out and BladeRend sees spirits flying around the Mooshroom Island.

BladeRend:' I see spirits! Over there on the island!' He says excitedly as he points at the island.

Kaitlin:' Those are the Mooshroom Guardians that protect the island from getting defiled by any unwanted spectres.'

Blazerdon:' Now that you know how to use it I'm relieved.'

Kaitlin: 'BladeRend, when we reach there, you must find the oracle, the oracle will tell you what you need to do.'

BladeRend: 'Alright then we shall wait for the ship to set sail.'

Suddenly BladeRend feels vibration waves at his feet, this was an ability he possessed that helped him overcome his mortal adventures.

He turns around and sees revenant runts hop off a speedboat and held iron axes, they were about to fight them.

BladeRend: 'What! Where did they come from?!' he exclaims.

Revenant runt: 'We have come to deliver a message from lord Rhatous, he is going to destroy Adlesvale in 2 days and he wants to take over the BladeRealm haha!' The biggest runt says in a raspy voice.

Blazerdon: 'You insolent fools!' he shouts angrily and he raises his hand, lightning struck it and it formed a large lightning bolt and throws it at them, killing all of them at once.'

BladeRend: 'Wow.' The prince says in amazement.

Blazerdon: 'Rhatous is taking it too far! BladeRend, you must find the power to kill him.'

BladeRend: 'I will Dad, I will.'

An hour passed, the Melympians get ready for the journey, and they crossed the gangplank and stepped on the spruce ship. The ship sets sail and brings Blazerdon, BladeRend, Kaitlin and Tibby to the ancient island of Spirit Grove. What lies within it, they did not know. BladeRend would be the first to find out, the ancient secrets of Spirit Grove. As the ship sails across the Arkeon Sea, prince BladeRend knew that his adventure begins here.

When they arrived at the island, they crossed the gangplank once again and stepped onto the oak harbor floors of the docks at the island, greeted by strange old people.

Old guy: 'It is him! The prophecy is true! The oracle spoke the Melon God would return and save us from the evil revenant Rhatous!' a random old man exclaims.

BladeRend looks at him with surprise, thinking to himself, 'Oracle?'

Blazerdon: 'Mind your manners old man, you address the youngest prince!' the king commands.

Old guy: 'My apologies, young prince of BladeRealm, but I insist that you see the Oracle at once.'

BladeRend: 'That was my purpose for coming here.'

Kaitlin: 'BladeRend remember your quest to find the power, meet us back here at the harbors.'

BladeRend nods his head and walks across the stone brick roads following the signs that directed him to the Oracle's hut. He finds a hardened clay hut at the top of a hill with a thatched roof of hay bales. It had no windows so he had no idea what was inside. He walks up to it and knocks on its jungle wood door, the door slits were blocked by paper and he could not see through them. The door opens slowly and he was greeted by a voice of a young lady. She wore a light blue robe top and purple shorts, she had a maroon leather belt and had many crystal studs on it, and she also wore a magenta headdress embedded with gems. She had dark blue sparkling eyes and her hair was black, her skin tone was olive.

Oracle: 'Greetings BladeRend, Melon God and Prince of BladeRealm. I sense you seek enlightenment.'

BladeRend: 'Yes.' He says in a soft calm voice.

Oracle: 'I assume you know how much I know about you, so I will tell you this, in the biggest mushroom tree, lies a cave within it, only those who possess powerful sight can detect its secretive entrance which leads to Spirit Grove there is where you find the Anima Mundi. The Anima Mundi is the world soul, it is an intrinsic connection between all living things on the planet. To defeat the one you are after, you must find the Anima Mundi within the Spirit Grove and you must complete the Gauntlet to receive its power. Only then can you fully become the God which you always wanted to be. Go forth warrior.'

BladeRend: 'Are there direct instructions for me the find the Anima Mundi?'

Oracle: 'The Eye of the Gods on your forehead, will help you find it, the great King has expected this and bestowed such power on you.'

BladeRend: 'Alright thank you Oracle.'

BladeRend leaves to find his Father and Sister back at the harbor…


	4. Chapter 4-Into Spirit Grove

Chapter 4- Into Spirit Grove

BladeRend sees his dad, sister and pet waiting near the harbor.

Kaitlin: 'You are back kid, have you found what you need?'

BladeRend: 'The Oracle instructed me to enter Spirit Grove and find the Anima Mundi, can it be real?'

Kaitlin: 'It exist, it is the world soul that connects living things to the world, and it has one of the strongest powers in the Realm. Your new Eye of the Gods will help you find it. Your quest begins here, pray that you do not get rejected of its powers.'

BladeRend: 'Alright, it is time to do this.'

Suddenly, 4 revenant elites show up, they teleported in front of them through reddish smoke.

Elite: 'We are Lord Rhatous' elites, we come to tell you, you cannot beat Rhatous, and your King cannot do it either!'

BladeRend: 'You know nothing!' His sudden rage bursts out and he pulls out his Night's Edge Blade and swings it causing a wave of dark navy blue energy to fire out from it and knocks them back.

Kaitlin pulls out her Staff of Melympus, a golden staff with Melympian malachite on the round top, and shoots magic bolts at them, but they block them with their obsidian shields. BladeRend charges forward and swung his blade simultaneously and ended with a smash attack and breaks 2 of the revenant's shields. Tibby flew straight up and breathed ravenous flames from its mouth and broke 2 other revenant's shields.

BladeRend: 'I will finish this!' He charges up his blade and slashed at them many times before piercing the blade at the ground with all his might that caused an explosion and the revenants flew off. Their body armor was severely damaged and had cracks and holes from the battle, they were bloodied from the impact of the explosion. BladeRend and Kaitlin stow their weapons.

Blazerdon: 'Rhatous sends his minions as warnings and messengers but doesn't dare to show his face.'

BladeRend: 'Fear not Dad! I will find the Anima Mundi, and I will use its powers to see him tremble and fall before me!'

Blazerdon: 'We must go now, you must be on your own to find the Anima Mundi, may Melympus shine upon you son.'

They then leave BladeRend to enter Spirit Grove on his own…

BladeRend summons his Eye of the Gods and glances around, he sees the biggest mushroom tree emit yellow-green energy. He advances and uses his eye to reveal an entrance way to Spirit Grove, it was a yellow-green portal and has magical words saying 'Only those who possess powerful sight can find the Anima Mundi, only the sincere can receive its powers.'

BladeRend: 'I am ready!' his confidence grows as he steps in, finding himself entering a world full of mystical trees and yellow-green aura, the sky was yellow-green and the waters were light-beige. There was no clearing or paths, he was on his own.

BladeRend: 'Eye of the Gods, please help me.' He thinks aloud and places two fingers and releasing it to summon its powerful sight. Through the magical marked eye, he sees magical words on trees and goes nearer to see. The first sentence he sees says 'Powerful sight will take you only so far, but sincerity and intelligence will finish the job.' BladeRend knew that the eye alone could not take him to the Anima Mundi, he needs to be smart about every move he makes and had to be sincere. The second sentence he saw was a few blocks from the first one and was on the ground. 'Be careful of what you do, what you wish for and what you trust.' This sentence puzzled BladeRend a lot, 'don't tell I'm already stuck at the second puzzle. He hears an old man calling out to him.

Old man: 'Boy! You there, come over here I got something for you.'

BladeRend turns and the Eye's rays still emitting, he sees his intentions.

BladeRend grins and goes forward to him.

Old man: 'I can take you to what you seek, but please put your left hand on my hand.' He reached out his hand.

BladeRend: 'Nice try!' he summons his Melon Bringer and slashes his chest with it razor sharp claws splattering blood all over the vicinity. The Melon Bringer was BladeRend's special arm he had on his left arm where he could change between it and his normal arm. It holds extraordinary capabilities that he was born with. In the dead man's corpse he sees a key made of nether brick and takes it. In the distance he saw a netherrack block with a key hole, BladeRend instinctively inserts it in and the rock vanishes leaving a message on the ground. 'Well done, but this is only the beginning, you now must go to the tallest mountain you see and climb it, do not use your spirit wings.'

BladeRend: 'Hmm, they know I have wings!' He looks up seeing the tallest mountain with a portal on it, similar to the one he entered. BladeRend runs towards it knowing he would climb for hours or maybe even a day.

BladeRend: 'I hope this doesn't drain all the time I have before Rhatous comes.'

He reaches the foot of the mountain and sees another magical word sentence saying. 'This is an obstacle, make haste.' He knew he could use his hyper lightning speed and he starts climbing, his hasty feet brought him to the summit within minutes.

BladeRend: 'That wasn't too bad.' He was confident that he will find the Anima Mundi in time.

He walks through the portal he sees and it brought him back to where he originally was.

BladeRend: 'What! No way! Is this also a puzzle?' He then summons his eye to check if it was what it seems. However, it was not.

BladeRend: 'There are no magical words, I see a new path though!'

BladeRend follows the newly appeared cobblestone path and he finds himself staring at a fortress made of Prismarine, End stone, stone brick and obsidian. It stood almost a hundred blocks tall and reached the clouds level. He knew it would not be easy…


	5. Chapter 5-Fortress of the Grove

Chapter 5-Fortress of the Grove

As BladeRend approached the Fortress of the Grove, something in the distance caught his attention. Another magical message on the wall of the fortress right beside the spruce doors. 'This is your first trial, press the stone button when you are ready' BladeRend looks to the right seeing the button placed on a gold block and pushes it. Upon pressing it the gold block sudden flashes with an enchanted color and two gold golems appeared.

BladeRend: 'Since when gold golems exist?' his curiosity grew as he looked upon them.

Gold golem: 'Stand ready warrior!' It smashes down its arm on him after taunting him. BladeRend dodges and throws his patented green lightning at it and shocks it while BladeRend summons Night's edge and slashes the other golem giving him a knockback. The shock gave the first golem a slowdown and BladeRend forcefully impales its heart, releasing its soul. The second golem sprang up and charged at him but he darts off to the side and uses the stormrage spell, a lightning bolt fell on top of his head and forks off into a circle of lightning around him on the ground while more lightning bolts rained from the sky and the patented green lightning shocks the golem nearly to his death. 'Meet your doom!' BladeRend shouts and impales the golem's forehead while it was on the ground, literally shocked. Its soul was released as well and the two souls flew to the doors and they glowed gold and the doors opened. 'Awesome!' BladeRend, triumphant enters the fort.

Back at the BladeRealm…

Blazerdon is holding a press conference in the meeting room.

Blazerdon: 'We are the gods of Melympus, we defeated the revenants in the ages past! We will not get overthrown by the ones we defeated! Now listen, brothers, my children, my whole family, BladeRend is now on his way to find the Anima Mundi, we do not know when he will return but for now, we must be prepared! Anticipate an attack from the revenants anytime, they are sly and cunning and we cannot let our guard down! Gods! We must unite! Stand together and I believe we can once again prevail and defeat the revenants!

The whole crowd of Melympians and Elites agree 'YES! WE WILL DEFEAT THEM!'

Blazerdon: 'Now all of you must go train and prepare for any attack! GO!'

As the crowd disperse, Blazerdon calls back 3 warriors, Kaitlin, BladeXend, Akira. Blazerdon: 'Now Kaitlin, BladeXend, Akira, you know your brother has returned and is off to seek power, you three are needed to aid him, as his siblings I know you really care about him so I have special assignments for you three.'

BladeXend was BladeRend's eldest brother at 18. His power was light and carries his golden and diamond Excalibur on his back. His hair was blonde and spikey and his eyes were emerald green like his brother, he had peach skin like BladeRend too. He wore a green and teal sleeveless suit and his boots were black with golden sole. He was one of the strongest elite Melympian, he was one of the warriors that helped clear the wither undead skirmish when BladeRend was born. Akira was BladeRend's second brother at 16. His power was wind and magic, he was a mage-fighter he carries a basic iron sword but he casts magic from it. His hair was brown and short and slightly spikey, he had a light-tan skin and has light blue eyes. His attire consisted of a diamond arm armor which was attached to his grey zephyr robes, his pants were maroon and wore enchanted leather boots of feather falling 10. He was a horse keeper in Melympus and was the lead commander in the Ender war.

Akira: 'Shoot ahead father.'

Blazerdon: 'Akira you need to go and find the End Gem and once BladeRend returns give it to him, he will need it.'

Akira: 'Yes father.' As BladeRend's second elder brother rushes off to find the End Gem.

Blazerdon: 'BladeXend you are BladeRend's eldest brother you need to feed his monarch dragon the Emerald apple, it will boost its power for the battle.'

BladeXend: 'I'm on it!' He strides off to complete his assignment.

Blazerdon: 'Alright Kaitlin, you are BladeRend's eldest sibling your one of the eldest Elite, you're 27 and you're a grown woman, you must get a ship and once your brothers are done with their tasks, you must take the End Gem and bring Tibby on the ship to escort BladeRend back.'

Kaitlin: 'I'm willing to bear such responsibility Dad, I won't let you down.' She then goes to go her thing.

Blazerdon: 'That's done, I wonder how BladeRend is doing.'

Johanna: 'He will be fine, he is the Melon God after all isn't he?' Johanna approaches.

Blazerdon: 'Oh my dear Johanna how's the situation?'

Johanna: 'No attacks reported by the scouts. Just relax dear don't need to be so anxious.' She smiles and escorts Blazerdon to the throne room.

Blazerdon: 'I'm only anxious our dear son who is now scavenging Spirit Grove for the Anima Mundi.'

Johanna: 'I know our dear Melon God came back to bring us salvation I assure you that.'

Back at Spirit Grove, BladeRend goes deeper in The Fortress of the Grove…

BladeRend sees orange magical words through the Eye of the Gods on the walls beside stairs going up.

'Your second trial begins up the stairs.' BladeRend, upon seeing them sneaks up, fearing nothing but a surprise attack from anything from creepers to slimes. As he reaches the second floor he sees three levers on the wall with an iron door at the end. 'Puzzles, what a bother, has to be done!' He walks forward and sees another sentence on the wall. 'Why are you here?' BladeRend seems surprised by the words, he looks at the levers above them are signs. Respectively they said, Wisdom, Power, and Salvation. BladeRend thought for a bit before thinking 'Hmm, wisdom should be out, I'm here for both power and salvation, but what do I choose now?' BladeRend snaps, he pulls both levers and the door flings open. 'Knew it!' He advances to the third trial. BladeRend walks through the door, tired from the adventure but he knew had to press on, Melympus was counting on him. All of a sudden, he hears a mind message, a secret technique that many gods knew, it was messages from the mind magically passed to the recipient. 'BladeRend, little prince there is something you must know.'

BladeRend stops at his tracks and returns a message. 'Who are you?'

Another message was sent, 'I am General Zardoure, top general of Melympus, and there is something you must know.' He said in his deep voice as an ethereal form appears in front of BladeRend. The prince was surprised and walks forward to Zardoure. As the ethereal form started to turn more vibrant, hovered in his presence was a 6'1 man in his 30s, he had very short maroon hair, fair skin, purple fiery eyes, and a short goatee. He had armor on, his armor was diamond with gold trim and gold patterns on it, behind him was his cape of red and gold. BladeRend could sense his ferocity and power, this man was a loyal subject to Blazerdon for over 10 years, he took part in the first revenant war and was the second lead in the Ender war. BladeRend sees it all through his Eye of the Gods.

'Before you came back to the BladeRealm, Rhatous was as always an evil-doer, he was fighting alongside the revenants in the first war. During then, he has committed outrageous sins...

BladeRend's vision plunges into the past where the war was taking place…

The war between the gods and the revenants endangered the pitiful lives of the thousands of civilians in the BladeRealm, numerous of elite revenants took part in the war, these elites were not like those that BladeRend and Kaitlin battled on the island, these elites' strength were close to those of a god and stood over 30 feet tall and were gigantic, wearing blood colored and dark grey armor, they had all kinds of looks ranging from undead to disfigured beasts, stomped and crushed many houses on the outer provinces of the BladeRealm. During the war, it took place on an outer province to the east of BladeRealm, the revenants were stomping away and smashing their weapons on the innocent civilians, when the gods arrived on the scene. Blazerdon, Zardoure, Johanna, were the lead warriors, behind them was the young BladeXend, Kaitlin, the fiery Inferunt and lord Galaxus. The lead warriors went after the giant elites while the others shot at the weaker runts and minions. Rhatous was one of the lead commanders on the revenant's side. It was a bloody and gory battle, even for the gods. Blazerdon went after Rhatous first as he had known of his cunning and sly personality, he flew in front of his face and shouted: 'Rhatous! I know what you have done, it is time your vile schemes come to an end!' Rhatous glares back at Blazerdon and frowns. 'You pathetic peon! You will feel the wrath of the revenants!' He seethed in his monstrous voice. He threw a punch straight at the King but missed, Blazerdon threw lightning bolts at him which did little damage due to less time to charge the bolts to the size of that of when the minions attacked Adlesvale harbor. Rhatous breathed orange and dark grey smoke at him, he was trapped in the smoke, it hurt him a bit, but as he tried to resist it hurt more. A punch came out of the blue and knocked the king down to the ground. Zardoure upon seeing the king down rushed to his aid as he knocked out the elite he was fighting with a powerful blow to the heart and blood exploded all over him. Blazerdon was bleeding profusely from his forehead, and just as Rhatous pounded down on him, Zardoure came in to hold his giant fist. 'Get out now my king!' Zardoure hollered while trying to push Rhatous' fist back. Blazerdon limped out of the way and Zardoure lets go of the fist as he evades the attack, Zardoure fired a powerful blast straight at the chest of Rhatous, a huge deal of blood shot out of the mouth of Rhatous and rained down on the town. 'Meet your end!' Zardoure screams as he strengthens the blast. Then, an older revenant interferes, he charges in and deflects the beam away and Zardoure looks up at the revenant by the name of Pyhodrus. He was a much stronger revenant and Zardoure sensed it. Pyhodrus fires a bolt at Zardoure and he tries to block the attack but is pushed back a mile before the bolt runs out of energy and dissipates. Zardoure was exhausted and pants, another bolt came right at him but Blazerdon flies in front of him and hits the bolt away with his right hand and the bolt flew away in the sky. 'My king… I tire as I battle.' Zardoure pants as he speaks. Blazerdon gives him an assured look, 'We will NOT lose my friend.' Blazerdon turns back at the revenants, with still a bleeding head, he charges up energy. Nearby, Johanna battles another elite, her name was Avarice. Johanna flies up at her and pulls out her enchanted diamond sword, shooting magic crystals at the 25 foot revenant, Avarice winced in pain before she struck back at Johanna with a magic orb, and it knocked her back a hundred meters but she flew straight back at Avarice and tackled her in the head, she staggered a few steps back and Avarice knocked Johanna down to the ground with a huge palm. Upon hitting the hard ground, she threw up blood and she bled from the wounds she got from the impact of the fall. 'Queen is in trouble!' Zardoure flies to her aid. Johanna clutches her chest while she was still on the ground and Zardoure pulls out a splash potion of healing and throws at them to heal them both. Zardoure helps her up, 'Will you be fine Queen?' Johanna still struggling to get back on her feet, feels surges of pain running through her body. 'No, I am unable to battle.' Blazerdon was still charging energy with a magic shield around him to protect him from the shots from Pyhodrus. 'My Queen, you will not go down in vain!' Blazerdon seethed as he generates enough energy to fire his strongest chain lightning blast that shot through the heart of Pyhodrus, Rhatous who was standing behind him ducked to avoid him getting killed, he watched in horror as his comrade went down, Pyhodrus screamed in pain. Blood oozed all over the chest of Pyhodrus and the area around him. Pyhodrus' lifeless body fell on his knees then he fell flat on his ribs. He was dead. Avarice was preparing an attack on Zardoure and Johanna to finish them off, then Blazerdon flies and front of them and blasts Avarice with all of his remaining stamina. The blast was too quick and sudden for Avarice to anticipate and hits her directly in her guts. The blasts was extremely powerful and went through her guts and blood explodes all over, she coughs the remaining blood out and falls on her back. Two elites were down, Rhatous was hurt, he quickly whipped out and invisibility potion and gulps it down, he gets away. The remaining minions were taken down by the others, victory was Melympus'. The battle caused many civilian lives and houses. As the gods left, BladeRend's vision plunged back to the present. Zardoure's hand glows a bright white energy, 'your father has instructed me to hand you this power', BladeRend reaches out his hand and receives the power, the power that drove him to complete his quest. BladeRend feels a strong surge of power flow through his body like blood in his veins moving in an amplified speed.

'Rhatous you will die for what you did that day.'

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6-Challenge of Medusa

Chapter 6-Challenge of the Medusa

BladeRend advanced onward through the fort, with his new powers acquired from General Zardoure. BladeRend finds himself staring at a wall with medusa's face on it. There was another iron door, BladeRend checked his Eye of the Gods and sees another sentence of magic words on the wall. 'This is your second combat trial, you need to defeat Medusa and place her head on the item frame above the door.' BladeRend looks to the side seeing a lever, and instinctively pulls it. A spawner appears on the ground from thin air and bursts into flames and Medusa appears. BladeRend looked up at his monstrous enemy and finds himself staring face-to-face with a snake woman with snake as her hair, she has light brown skin and her eyes were bright orange. Suddenly the ferocious eyes shot out a ray that turned the torches around to stone. BladeRend knew he mustn't get turned to stone, lest the BladeRealm will be in a world of trouble. The Medusa shot the ray at him and he immediately closed his eyes, but the Medusa uses tail to swipe him aside and knocking him to the wall, he flinched. BladeRend had to fight while being blind! He shot lightning all over the place and he knew he had missed most of them as he heard the Medusa scream for only once. BladeRend pulls his trusty Night's Edge and swings the blade all around him, but he drops it as the medusa binds him with her long snake body, BladeRend struggles to free himself but she squeezed more as he struggles. An echo of words flashed BladeRend's mind, 'Use the eye…' BladeRend without hesitating, summons his Eye of the Gods with his normal eyes still tightly shut, however he sees in front of him the hideous beast. BladeRend forced his spirit wings to open and gave Medusa a slash on her snake body, he flies up and uses stormrage on the monster before diving down on her with a devastating punch to the jaw and the Medusa falls to the ground. The Melon God stands tall as he picks up the dropped Night's Edge and he was ready to impale the Gorgon queen, but she shoots another ray at him but to no avail. The Eye of the Gods is not affected by the ray and BladeRend embraces his blade and with all his might, pierces the beast through the heart, blood oozed everywhere and rained down on the room. BladeRend grabs the snake hair, and sliced the head off as more blood fountained from her headless neck. BladeRend opened his normal eyes and rests his Eye of the Gods. With the head in his hands, he approaches the item frame and flies up to it to place it in due to him lacking the ability to reach it. BladeRend only had a 5'3, 90lbs frame, and had to rely on his wings to bring him to such a height. Seconds after the head was placed, the door swings open. Stowing his blade and his wings, BladeRend prepares from the forth trial.

The forth trail was a long hallway with gorgon faces on the walls facing each other. The faces had their mouth opened, and some breathed fire and some breathed gorgon rays. BladeRend wanted to consider flying over them but when he looks up, he realized the ceiling was too low and there was no room to fly. Even if he did fly, he would still get hit by the hazards. BladeRend reopened the Eye of the Gods and closed his eyes to avoid getting petrified. But that power could not help him resist the deadly yellow-green flames on some of the faces. 'Hyper speed, you need it…' More words echo through his head. BladeRend charged full speed forward and gets hit by some of the flames but continues forward. He had reached the end but scorches and burns cover his skin. BladeRend falls on his bottom to rest from the attack.

BladeRend: 'Well darn.'

Another ethereal form appears in front of him.

Kiera: 'Hey BladeRend it's me, I can help you.' A caring looking girl appears before him, BladeRend looks up at the girl that had a crush on him. She has beautiful long straight brown hair and slightly curly tips, serene teal-grey eyes, light-tan skin. She stood near 5'8. She wore a white tank top with a mixture of dark blue patterns on it, her long jeans covered half her shins, her boots were brown and were silver trimmed, hands had black fingerless gloves wrapped around them and wrapped around her waist was a black leather belt with a few pouches to the side. Kiera was one of the commanders during the Ender war and fell in love with BladeRend as she watched him conquer demons in the mortal minecraft world. The feature that BladeRend found most fascinating about her was that her left shoulder deltoid had a dark blue tattoo on it which glowed at times.

BladeRend: 'Hey Kiera, nice to see you again.'

Kiera: 'Ouch you're badly burnt, here I have something for you.'

Kiera's tattoo glowed brighter than ever and a beam of blue light shot from it to BladeRend and he felt his wounds leaving him, the red burnt skin areas disappears.

BladeRend: 'Nice! Thanks a lot Kiera!'

Kiera: 'No problem, and I can pass you an extra as well, lift your sleeve.'

Kiera reached her palm out at BladeRend, dark blue energy engulfs her palm as the same energy shoots out at BladeRend as he lifts his left sleeve and the same mark on Kiera appears on his shoulder.

BladeRend: 'Awesome thanks a lot!'

Kiera: 'No problem, now I need to go and see to some errands, remember it can heal some wounds but not all. Enjoy it.' She smiles and leaves.

BladeRend was now armed with the heal mark, now ready to conquer the fifth trial…


	7. Chapter 7-Gauntlet of The Anima Mundi

Chapter 7-The Gauntlet of The Anima Mundi

Reaching the end of the hazardous hallway, BladeRend crosses the magic gateway placed at the end. BladeRend was now found on the Grove fields of the Spirit Grove. Back on the yellow-green grass of the Grove, BladeRend glances around for the next trial and he notices a pedestal on the nearby hill and approaches it. Nearing the pedestal, he finds a white glowing orb resting on top of the golden pedestal and went forth to investigate. The orb that rests on top of the pedestal was producing magical aura and BladeRend knew he had to summon the Eye of the Gods to check it. It had magic words on it saying, 'touch it.' BladeRend without thinking places his right hand on it. Suddenly, his head jerks up and mind messages surge through his mind. 'You have reached the end of the puzzle trials now comes the Gauntlet, press the button at the back of the pedestal once you are ready.' As the messages came to an end, he lets go of the orb and went ahead to press the button as instructed. Upon pressing the button, his vision went blank for seconds before it returned but he was teleported to a strange area. The place was superflat, the floor was all made of ender portal frames and suddenly a voice echo out of nowhere. 'BladeRend, this is the chance to prove yourself worthy of my powers.'

BladeRend: 'Anima Mundi! Show yourself!' he shouts as he looks around him.

'Do not be so agitated young one. Your hyper speed alone will not be enough to kill Rhatous. You came for power and if you prove yourself in this series of combat trials, you are worthy of receiving my powers.'

BladeRend: 'Alright I am ready when you are!'

'Very well, let the Gauntlet begin.'

The first wave was a group of 10 skeletons and zombies, there were 5 charged creepers. The undead were armed with enchanted bows and swords, protected by enchanted armor.

'Do not attack the creepers, kill all the undead and they will die, if any explode then you restart.'

BladeRend: 'Wow that's even harder than I thought for the first round.'

BladeRend whips out Night's Edge and charges at the undead, avoiding any creepers. He sliced and diced at the zombies, the arrows shot from the skeletons were blocked by the flat side of his blade. He pierces the blade hard into the ground knocking back the zombies that were surrounding him and shoots simultaneous bolts of lightning at some skeletons. But suddenly, 'SSSSSssss'. BladeRend quickly flies straight up, his wings burst out and he soared 20 blocks high. The creeper behind him could not detonate, lucky for BladeRend.

BladeRend: 'This really isn't easy at all!' he exclaims as he landed further away from all the mobs.

BladeRend: 'Let's see if can stop this one.' He hands charged up with green energy, and was about to aim at the mobs, but realized the creepers were in the way.

BladeRend: 'What now? I'm stuck.' Then, an idea struck him.

BladeRend lands down, in front of all the mobs and calls out, 'Hey over here!' all the mobs approached him and as the 5 creepers neared him, in a flash of lightning, he appears at the back of the horde 'No over here!' and slams his blade hard on the ground with an explosion, knocks out all the skeletons. The zombies went after him and BladeRend lashes out a forked lightning and penetrates the zombies' armor, spilling their blood all over. The creepers upon the last mobs' death, explodes…into a bloody stain. All the blood they had in them burst into the surrounding. It was done.

BladeRend: 'There Anima Mundi, I've completed your challenge what's next?'

The same voice returns, 'Very good. I see that you are truly a powerful warrior. No wonder many gods look up to you.'

BladeRend hated to brag and show off so he was waiting for instructions.

'Next wave is Endermen and blazes. These endermen can only be killed with a shot by these blazes. And the blazes can only be killed once an enderman dies'

As 5 endermen and blazes appeared from the smoke. BladeRend, with his already unsheathed blade get into the stance he used to fight. Starting off with a lightning bolt at each blaze, they were all now in pursuit of the prince as he runs toward the endermen. One of the blazes shoots a fireball and the boy ducks and hits the first enderman ahead of him, exploding him into purple ender blood. One down four to go. The blaze that shot the enderman, suffers the creepers' fate, exploding all its fiery blood in it into a bloody mess. Then BladeRend glares at 2 enderman nearby, his act aggrevated them as they teleported at him, while all the blazes still going after him shot fire balls at him, BladeRend flies straight up and the fire balls hit the endermen's heads off. Purple ender blood fountains off their throats as 2 blazes dies from their heads being forcefully ripped out from an invisible force. The remaining mobs were aggrevated at him at the sight of their fallen comrades. The blazes fire at BladeRend but he dodges, so did the endermen. BladeRend was puzzled for a split second before running at one enderman and jumps over him, the enderman tried to catch him but misses him by a centimeter. As the enderman looks forward, he finds a fire ball coming straight at him and it impales him by his ender heart. The fire ball flies through his chest and ender blood was spilled once again. The last enderman and blaze stand as the other blaze dies from an invisible force ripping his heart out forcefully. BladeRend notices the blazes and endermen die by the same fate… Nonetheless the battle continued, the endermen stood to his right and the blaze flew in front of him and shot a fire ball at him, the ball could not be directed towards the enderman but BladeRend just stood there. The ball was only a few inches from him when he suddenly swings he blade at it and the ball is deflected towards the enderman and cuts him in half, hits organs spewing all over the place as more blood defiled the ground. The blaze was snapped in half just like the enderman and its fiery blood raining down marked the accomplishment of the second wave.

BladeRend: 'Getting difficult but possible, anymore?'

'Alright, you have done well, 2 more waves remains.'

A 9' zombie pigman appears out of the fiery smoke, wielding a giant diamond axe in hand.

'This is Cronis, the pigman king, this is a test of strength, defeat him to move to the next round.'

Cronis slams his axe blade down on the boy's head which immediately lifts up his blade to counter it, they locked weapons for near minutes before BladeRend finally broke free as he pushed Cronis back. The pigman charges back at him, BladeRend tosses at him lightning bolts which he manages to block with the flat side of his axe. About to smash BladeRend, he backflips just as Cronis almost hits him with the axe. Landing on his feet, BladeRend fires a powerful blast of energy at Cronis, but the pigman king tries to resist and push back the beam. 'ARRRGGGHH!' BladeRend screams and the blast grew stronger, but the pigman continues to fight the green beam that came at him. BladeRend tires out and the beam stops, the pigman lifts his axe and smashes it down causing a shockwave that was coming straight for the prince. Too tired to dodge this attack, BladeRend didn't manage to muster strength to evade and gets hit by the wave and was sent flying further back. Cronis shot a beam of orange fiery energy from the tip of his axe right towards BladeRend. 'This guy isn't going down easily, I gotta risk it!' and with all his energy, BladeRend retaliates with chained lightning beam at Cronis' own beam. They locked energy beams for minutes and BladeRend was exhausted, struggling to keep up with his attack. He had little stamina to start with and his energy consumption exceeds most gods, Cronis on the other hand was brimming with stamina and the prince sensed it. Cronis sent an energy ball along the beam till it hit BladeRend's and caused an explosion, BladeRend was down to his knees. 'He's got me, what now?' The pigman king approached him at a fast pace, then BladeRend realized he had time to recover. He pulls up his left sleeve and uses the heal mark, energy rushed back through his body as the heal mark gave him some energy. 'Now, it is time.' BladeRend recalls Zardoure giving him a power, a power that can multiply strength, speed and defense for a short period of time. 'It has to be enough, AHHHH!' powerful intense lightning falls from the sky and engulfs BladeRend with it, his whole body was emitting energy and glowed green, and his eyes glowed brighter than ever. This was Rage of Melympus. BladeRend charges back at Cronis at his hyper speed and knocks him down. Cronis falls with a loud thud and BladeRend swings Night's Edge at him but he was quick enough to block the attack, he kicks back BladeRend in the head and got back to his feet hastily but BladeRend came right back at Cronis and knees him in the chin and he staggers back. BladeRend swings his blade hard at him and cuts off his right arm and it dropped to the ground along with the axe it held with it. Cronis screams in pain while blood was flowing down his torso. BladeRend with the last of the Rage of Melympus, he sliced at Cronis straight down in half and sliced at him multiple times. Cronis was chopped in to pieces, BladeRend lets out a forked lightning through has hand and shocks the pieces of Cronis into oblivion, leaving a blood spewing everywhere and debris of Cronis' body.

'Well done, there is one last wave, but I'm not sure your body can hold out for much longer.'

A healing potion drops from the sky out of nowhere onto BladeRend's head, it healed him and allowed him to recover from the battle.

BladeRend: 'Last wave what is it?' he was still panting from the last battle.

'You now fight the ender hydra.'

BladeRend: 'WHAT! It can't be!' he hollers in disbelief.


	8. Chapter 8-The Ender Hydra

Chapter 8-The Ender Hydra

Suddenly, there was a crack in the ground and BladeRend looked at it in shock. A large monster bursts out from the crack, the ender hydra. It was a large scaly body with 5 necks that lead to a head similar to an ender dragon.

'ROOOAAARRR!' The ender hydra roars at the top of its voice.

BladeRend shakes off leftover blood from Cronis on his blade and stood ready for the last battle.

The ender hydra had 4 small heads and one central large, main head. BladeRend knew he had to destroy the main head. BladeRend charged in front of the hydra and one small head dived for him and tried to bite him but misses. As the head neared the ground, BladeRend pierced his Night's Edge onto its neck and he found himself lifted from solid ground and was shook violently but Night's Edge was pierced deep into the ender flesh of the hydra and could not be shaken off easily. BladeRend hung on to dear life on the handle of the blade as he was being shook along with it. Another head beside it breathed ender flames at BladeRend but the head was not staying still, it got hit instead and got weakened, falling to the ground. BladeRend rips out his blade and impales its forehead forcefully. The first head screamed in pain as life began to drain from it. It was dead, suddenly it implodes into blood and it spews all over BladeRend. A second head began its attack on him and breathed ender fire balls at him, he tries to block it with his hands but gets pushed back a couple blocks away and BladeRend rips the fire away and breaks free. He sends a wave of energy through his Night's Edge and gives the head a deep cut on the face, still alive the head tries to bite BladeRend but he jumps up and strikes down onto its neck and snaps it. BladeRend jumps up again and lands with a stab onto the back of its neck, killing it. It too, implodes into a bloody mess. The third head charges at BladeRend and slams down on him but he evades and jumps up onto its back and runs up its spine and headed straight for the main head. The main head sees him and breathed ender fire at him, he absorbs some of it while his heal mark heals off the rest that damaged him. BladeRend jumps up at the main head's nose and impales it between the eyes with all his might and splatters blood on the face of the hydra. The remaining three heads implode into a rain of blood. BladeRend lands down on his feet, triumphant of his victory.

'Good! You have completed the challenge and you are now worthy of receiving my power, you will be transported there in a moment.'

BladeRend's vision ripples into a blurry sight of a blank void before it returned and BladeRend sees before him a grand looking room. It was made of quartz and stained clay, it glowed with magic aura. It was a circular room with a strange picture on the floor, depicting an ancient historical being…

Quartz pillars surrounded the perimeter of the picture which was also circular. BladeRend sees an entranceway to stairs leading to somewhere.

'Take the stairs and you will find what you have long sought.'

BladeRend rushed up the stairs, eager to aquire the power to kill Rhatous…

To be continued…

Sorry for the short chapter!


	9. Chapter 9-Battle with Rhatous

Chapter 9-Battle with Rhatous

BladeRend walks up the mystical flight of start instructed by the Anima Mundi, he finds a magical circle and he was hesitant to go any further.

'What you have long sought lies within the magic circle, step in to receive my power.'

BladeRend: 'Wait! I have almost come to the end of this journey, however I still haven't seen what you look like, Anima Mundi, please come out and see me.'

'I understand how you feel young warrior, but what I am is not important, what is crucial is that you enter the circle and return to the empire to save your home.'

BladeRend: 'Alright then, I shall not bother anymore.'

'You've seen me in the previous room…'

BladeRend suddenly thought of the picture on the floor of the room he was teleported to after the last battle.

BladeRend: 'Oh I see, well it is time.'

The Melon God of the BladeRealm steps into the circle, heaps of energy surge through his body, through his veins, he never felt so much energy bestowed on him at once. His blood flow through his veins at an extremely amplified speed, all the energy from the circle, bestowed on him. After all the power has been transferred to BladeRend, his vision turns into a flash of blank white.

'All my power has been given to you, now I will teleport you back home, go forth to save your home.'

When BladeRend's vision returns, he finds himself back at the entrance of the Spirit Grove. He runs back to the harbor of the island. He finds Kaitlin waiting there, but she has a flustered look on her face.

Kaitlin: 'Finally you're back, we need to hurry at once!'

BladeRend: 'Has Rhatous launched the attack?'

Kaitlin: 'Yes he has attacked the east province we must go.'

They hop onto the ship prepared Kaitlin, BladeRend sees Tibby on the ship as well. He senses Tibby's power increase.

BladeRend: 'You're here too!'

Kaitlin: 'He has been fed an emerald apple by BladeXend, and it has boosted his powers.'

Tibby: 'Groar!'

BladeRend: 'That's great.'

The ship sets sail and they prepare for battle.

Kaitlin: 'Here put this on.' She hands BladeRend the End gem, it was a small gem with an ender eye look that has been strung with a chain for BladeRend to wear.

BladeRend: 'What is that?' He asks as he puts on the amulet, and the pupil of the eye changed to a white color.

Kaitlin: 'It is the End gem, whoever wears it will receive a strength boost and the color on it changes depending on the feelings of the wearer. Similar to how the center of your Night's Edge hilt changes color.'

BladeRend: 'Interesting.'

Kaitlin: 'Since you are feeling neutral, it is white. It will change later you will see.'

The ship arrives back at Adlesvale and they hop off the ship's gangplank and got on to Tibby's back to fly to the battleground…

BladeRend and Kaitlin, on Tibby's back watch the cities that they passed by, knowing that if they fail, it would all be gone…

At the battleground, Rhatous smashes away at the buildings around him. His powers has changed drastically, after years of training and consuming golden apples stolen by other players. BladeXend, Akira, Kiera, Zardoure have arrived early to try and stop him. They blast him with all their might but Rhatous was wearing new end stone armor and it could not be broken easily. Rhatous was also back in his normal form, he stood 6' but he was much stronger still.

Zardoure: 'Blast him! Do not stop! He will be here soon!' he commands as the squad fire away at the revenant but it affected him lesser than they could know.

Rhatous sends a red energy wave at the Melypians that attacked him, it knocked them all back a few blocks.

BladeXend: 'Why won't he die?!' He seethed as he powers up, and his energy increased heaps. He charges at him with Excailbur in hand, he slashed at him but Rhatous grabs his blade and throws him in the air and fires a bolt at him. Akira flew up and deflected the bolt away and fires magic bolts at him but his armor absorbs it.

Akira: 'Where are you Bladey? We need your power!' he continues firing magic bolts at Rhatous but he dodges and flies right at them. Rhatous summons a huge hammer and about to smash down on them, the blow was blocked and they locked weapons for a bit while Zardoure and Kiera continue shooting at Rhatous. Rhatous was too strong and the boys could resist no longer, BladeXend was pushed back and falls to the ground, Akira's sword broke and the shattered shards of its remnants hurt his face.

Akira: 'Arggghh!' he cries in pain and falls to the ground as well.

Zardoure: 'No!' their general shouts and runs towards the fallen boys, Kiera run to them trying to heal them. Rhatous charges at them. Then, lightning falls from the sky and struck him on the head. Tibby glides down and lands beside the wounded boys. Kaitlin and BladeRend hop off.

Rhatous: 'It's you! BladeRend, Melon God.'

BladeRend: 'Yes, and your Rhatous the fool. Hello there.' BladeRend calmly talks to Rhatous.

Kaitlin toss BladeXend and Akira potions of healing while BladeRend prepares for the fight.

Rhatous: 'Haha! Little kid, you think you can beat me? Your only a little boy, your melympians struggle to fight me, what makes you think you can beat the almighty Rhatous!' he exclaims proudly.

BladeRend: 'You are about to meet your doom and you are still trash talking.'

Rhatous: 'We shall see, besides I am the strongest in this realm!'

BladeRend: 'That's where you're wrong, I am the strongest and you will see, I have went to see the Anima Mundi.'

Rhatous: 'I don't believe you, you can't be that strong you're too small!'

BladeRend: 'I will prove it then!' He starts to power up.

BladeRend: 'Stall him I need time to gather strength! I never used this power not once so help me!' he exclaims as he calls for assistance, an act he seldom does.

Kaitlin created a magic shield around them, Zardoure, Akira and BladeXend tried to fight Rhatous, it held him back for a while. BladeRend's power increases like mad, he is going beyond the powers of many gods.

'AAAHHH!' BladeRend screams as he charges power. His muscles started to enlarge, his vascularity increased a lot, lightning aura started to surround him more, his already spikey hair sharpened.

Zardoure: 'Is he really that strong? Has he really found power to save us all?'

The Melympians look at him in shock as his powers increased, they couldn't believe that his power was still going up even though he has surpassed many gods already. The fight stopped as Rhatous and the Melympians stare at BladeRend as he continues to power up.

'AARRGHH!' He screams as his energy caps out.

Rhatous, still in shock, stares at BladeRend with his mouth agape, he was so shocked he didn't even move. BladeRend darted at him and threw a mighty punch to the head, he was sent flying back almost a hundred blocks.

BladeRend: 'Clear his minions! I will finish him.' He darts toward Rhatous and clashed weapons. His amulet and hilt on his blade fumed with red energy. They pushed and shoved till Rhatous broke free and flies up, throwing a magic bolt at BladeRend, but it was absorbed.

Rhatous: 'But how?!' surprised, he questions the prince.

BladeRend: 'It told you so!' Flying towards Rhatous, he gives him a hard pound and knocks him to the ground.

Rhatous flips to his feet and finds BladeRend about to stab down on him, he dodges. BladeRend's Night's Edge stabs into the ground and a shock wave bursts out and hits Rhatous off his feet once more. BladeRend runs towards Rhatous and smashes his blade down on him but Rhatous evades it and hits BladeRend on the back and he staggers before Rhatous violently shoots red bolts at him continuously. BladeRend escapes from it and with great speed, sped behind Rhatous and kicks him down. BladeRend sprouted his wings and grabbed Rhatous and soared high. He flew 200 blocks up and finally dived back down on the city and he stopped at 20 blocks before they hit the ground and he tosses Rhatous onto lamp post. It impaled him through his chest and he cried out in pain.

'AARRGH!' BladeRend pulls him down on the ground, he was now on his knees.

Rhatous: 'You are a powerful warrior, you have proved your point, have mercy!' he begs.

BladeRend: 'My point was to kill you Rhatous!' he lifts his blade.

Rhatous: 'No please, I was trying find the perfect warrior to challenge!'

BladeRend: 'You succeeded.'

And with all his might impales Rhatous in the heart. Blood of the revenant spilled all over the gravel path, they stood on. In a roar of pain, Rhatous cries his last breathed before plunging to his death. The city had been saved and would thrive again. As the last minions were cleared, the team regrouped and went home.

BladeRend: 'I did it!'


	10. Chapter 10-Crowning of the Melon God

Chapter 10-Crowning of the Melon God

Now at Melympus, BladeRend and the other gods attend his crowning.

Blazerdon: 'Well done my son, you have saved the realm, and for that none can forget how you've helped us.' He announced on his throne. The throne room the gods stood in had portals to the side, portals that took people to the individual gods' throne, BladeRend's portal sat between Kiera and Blazerdon, it lit up as Blazerdon waved his hand at hit. His name appeared above it.

Blazerdon: 'Now you can take this.' He hands BladeRend a miniature melon, it was enchanted and possessed many powers.

BladeRend's amulet turned green, a color that he liked the most, it showed his happiness, his triump over Rhatous.

Blazerdon: 'Now go, go and take you rightful place as Melon God.'

BladeRend walks towards the portal, looking at it in awe. He walks through it. He sees before him a large room, the walls were stone brick and cobblestone, and a carpet of green and red led to his throne of melon. He walks up to his prize, looks at it before he sat down.

From that day forth, throughout the rest of time, the people of the BladeRealm would finally look up to him as the Melon God. The one who died from the mortal world to return to his rightful home world and save his home. The one who defeated Rhatous. BladeRend.

The End

BladeRend will return!


	11. AN ending

A/N

Thanks everyone for reading Legend of BladeRend 1 to this point!

Legend of BladeRend 2 will come very soon!

Remember BladeRend will return!


End file.
